Certain types of commodity and/or industrial items can be packaged by placing the desired product(s) in a covering material and then applying a closure clip or clips to end portions of the covering material to secure the product(s) therein. For non-flowable piece goods, the piece goods can be held individually in a respective clipped package, or as a group of goods in a single package. The covering material can be any suitable material, typically a casing and/or netting material.
Generally described, when packaging a piece good product in netting, the product is pushed through a netting chute. The product can include, by way of example, a non-flowable semi-solid and/or solid object such as a meat product including whole or half hams, turkeys, chickens, and the like. The netting chute holds a length of a netting sleeve over the exterior thereof. A first downstream end portion of the netting is typically closed using a first clip. As the product exits the netting chute, it is covered with the netting. The netting can be held relatively tight (typically stretched or in tension) over the product. The open end of the netting (upstream of the product) is then gathered and another clip can be applied to the gathered netting, typically using a double clipper apparatus. A clip attachment apparatus or “clippers” are well known to those of skill in the art and include those available from Tipper Tie, Inc., of Apex, N.C., under product numbers Z3214, Z3202, and Z3200. Examples of clip attachment apparatus and/or packaging apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,389,533; 3,499,259; 4,683,700; and 5,161,347, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
The double clipper apparatus concurrently applies two clips to the netting proximate the open (upstream) end of the package. One clip defines the leading end portion of the package and the other defines the trailing or second end portion of the package then being closed. A cutting mechanism incorporated in the clipper apparatus can sever the two packages before the enclosed package is removed from the clipper apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,713 describes a double clipper apparatus used to apply two clips to a casing covering. U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,701 proposes a clipper with a clip attachment mechanism configured to selectively fasten a single clip or two clips simultaneously.